


When The Smell of Death Subsides

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short post-battle fluff piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Smell of Death Subsides

Her mount’s hooves thundered under her as Cara broke the top of the hill at full tilt. Carrion birds were already beginning to circle overhead, and the battlefield was thick with the stench of death. Smoke rose in a wide line to the east from the fires set to the tents of their foes.

Cara finally spotted her standing alone amid the carnage. Soldiers moved slowly around her through the field, snuffing out whatever life remained beneath them, but they gave her wide berth. Wind whipped at her white dress and dark hair, and her daggers glinted where she held them loosely at her sides.

She couldn’t see Kahlan’s face, and Kahlan didn’t turn around when she called her name. Cara dismounted quickly, and only when she reached a hand to her shoulder did Kahlan finally move.

She jerked away, whirling to face Cara, and Cara watched as her jaw unclenched, the hardness in her eyes melted away, and the emotionless Confessor’s mask gave way to something else. Cara’s stomach turned when she saw the blood on her dress, but Kahlan shook her head when Cara questioned her gaze. “Cara,” she said weakly. “Get me out of here.”

Cara took her hand and guided her to her mount, helping her up and then climbing up in front of her. Kahlan’s hands moved to wrap around Cara’s middle, and Cara moved the reigns to her right hand as she covered Kahlan’s with her left.

By the time they reached the command tent, Kahlan had slumped against her and Cara’s concern was turning to fear. She helped Kahlan dismount, and Kahlan didn’t pull her hand away from her own until they reached the entrance.

They pulled the tent flaps back and stood side by side, and no one noticed. The generals and captains of the combined armies of the Midlands were all hunched over various tables, talking loudly and poring over maps and documents. Cara took a deep breath in her lungs, but slammed her mouth shut when Kahlan’s voice rang out clear and strong beside her. “Everyone out. Now.”

The resulting silence was quickly broken by the shuffling of feet and the clanking of armor. Cara stood with arms crossed, and Kahlan held her back straight and head high as the men filed out respectfully between the two women. When they were finally alone, Kahlan moved to a chair on the back wall and collapsed heavily with a sigh. Cara hastily tied the flaps shut and moved to her side, kneeling and taking her hand. “Kahlan. What is it? Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Cara raised the hem of her dress to check; it wouldn’t be the first time Kahlan had lied to her to keep her from worrying. She always worried too much—Kahlan’s words.

“You were right.” Kahlan gave her a small and rueful smile. “I shouldn’t have fought. The Mother Confessor’s place isn’t on the battlefield.”

“What was different this time?” Cara asked worriedly. She inspected Kahlan’s corset, carefully passing her fingers over the leather to ensure no blade had pierced it. “I’ve fought by your side many times, and you’ve never been like… this, afterward.”

Kahlan let her head fall back, and she gave it thought. “This was my first war, you know. There were so many men,” she said at last. “They couldn’t have all deserved the fate we gave them.” She sighed. “I gave them,” she corrected herself.

Satisfied that Kahlan was physically unharmed, Cara sat back, letting the bloodstained hem fall back over the pale skin and dark leather. “Kahlan, you didn’t want a war. I know you didn’t. But Kelion’s king didn’t give you a choice, and you did what you had to do to keep the Midlands and your people safe. And you succeeded—the war is over. It was a great victory,” Cara assured her. “It will be written about for years to come… the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell’s overwhelming triumph at the Plains of Kelion.”

Kahlan nodded. She sat up a little straighter, and she gave Cara a small thankful smile. “I’ll have to make sure they tell your part, too,” she said after a moment. “In the stories. That your ingenious strategy enabled such a resounding victory,” she said, her tone almost teasing.

Cara sighed. “I wish you had kept the part of my strategy that had me fighting at your side.”

“Me too.” Kahlan reached for her hands and Cara gave them to her; Kahlan paused to run her fingers over Cara’s palms. “But we won, Cara. We can go home, to Aydindril,” she said quietly.

“You should take a day to relax when we get back,” Cara offered. “You wouldn’t even have to get out of bed if you didn’t want. I’d make sure of it.”

Kahlan laughed—actually laughed—and Cara felt a slow smile teasing her own face as relief flooded her. Kahlan tilted her head in mock thoughtfulness. “I don’t think even you could keep the Council and my horde of advisers at bay. They’re more ruthless than any soldier of any army.”

Cara shrugged. “Maybe you’ve never seen me try. I mean it Kahlan, you’ve earned some time for yourself.”

“I don’t want time for myself,” Kahlan told her. “I want time with you. I want time with my wife.”

Even after all this time, Kahlan could still make Cara’s chest feel lighter with such simple words. She pushed up briskly, tugging on Kahlan’s arms. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I love you, Cara,” Kahlan said suddenly, as if reminding her.

“I know you do. Now come on.”


End file.
